parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
TrainBoy43's Making of Henry's Special Coal (George Carlin).
Here is the making of the fourth remake of Jack McDaniel's full Tomy Thomas and Friends remake. Cast *Tomy Henry *Angry James (Flip Face) (James at Boulder Mountain Set) *Green and Yellow Coach 1 *Red and White Coach 1 *Rusty's Red Coach *Tomy Edward *Thomas *Annie *Clarabel *Troublesome Trucks *Cabooses Stations *Wellsworth Station *Ffarquhar Station *Harold Helicopter Station *Elsbridge Station *City Station *Knapford Station *Another City Station *Unknown Station *Caroline Station *Country Style Station *Plakids Station *Signal Station *Curve Station *Underground Station *Tidmouth Station *Maithwaite Station Working Sheds *Coaling Plant *Washing Plant *Water Tower *Brendam Docks *Cranky the Crane at The Docks *Big Loader Sets Sheds *Tidmouth Sheds *Ffarquhar Sheds *Train Sheds Scene 1 *Henry is sad in his shed. Scene 2 *Henry is next to an angry James. Scene 3 *Henry talks sadly to James while lip syncing. Scene 4 *An angry James talks smack to Henry while lip syncing. Scene 5 *An angry James leaves. Scene 6 *Sir Topham Hatt arrives and speaks to Henry while lip syncing. Scene 7 *Sir Topham Hatt talks to Henry while lip syncing. Scene 8 *Henry and his crew are sad. Scene 9 *Henry backs into Knapford station. Scene 10 *Henry couples up to his green and yellow Express coach, red and white Express coach, and red Express coach. Scene 11 *Sir Topham Hatt is in the engine room of Henry. Scene 12 *The fireman talks to Sir Topham Hatt while lip syncing. Scene 13 *Henry puffs onward. Scene 14 *Henry arrives at Edward's station. Scene 15 *A sad Henry gets uncoupled while talking and lip syncing. Scene 16 *Henry puffs away. Scene 17 *Henry backs into a siding. Scene 18 *Edward whistles and puffs onward. Scene 19 *Edward backs up and couples up to Henry's Express coaches. Scene 20 *Henry's fireman talks to Sir Topham Hatt while lip syncing. Scene 21 *Edward hears happily. Scene 22 *Sir Topham Hatt talks happily to Henry's fireman while lip syncing. Scene 23 *Henry is still sad. Scene 24 *Edward puffs away, taking Henry's Express coaches with him. Scene 25 *Henry is pleased to see the Special Coal. Scene 26 *Henry's crew tell Henry that they'll show other engines while lip syncing. Scene 27 *Henry's fireman stoke the Special Coal into the furnace. Scene 28 *The fire is burning. Scene 29 *Henry whistles sadly. Scene 30 *Henry is cross and is talking angrily to his crew not to spoil his fire while lip syncing. Scene 31 *His fireman talks happily to him while lip syncing. Scene 32 *Henry is at the platform, coupled to his green and yellow Express coach, red and white Express coach, and red Express coach. Scene 33 *Sir Topham Hatt speaks happily to Henry while lip syncing. Scene 34 *Henry whistles happily and talks to Sir Topham Hatt and tells him that he is doing fine while lip syncing. Scene 35 *Sir Topham Hatt talks to Henry's driver while lip syncing. Scene 36 *Henry's driver talks to Sir Topham Hatt while lip syncing. Scene 37 *Henry wheeshes steam. Scene 38 *Henry puffs away, hauling his green and yellow Express coach, red and white Express coach, and red Express coach. Scene 39 *Henry puffs slowly along the main line, passing a freight train. Scene 40 *Henry puffs onward. Scene 41 *Henry puffs underneath one side of the bridge. Scene 42 *Henry puffs underneath the other side of the bridge. Scene 43 *Henry rounds the corner. Scene 44 *Henry's driver talks happily while lip syncing. Scene 45 *Henry is at Elsbridge station. Scene 46 *Thomas arrives, hauling Annie and Clarabel. Scene 47 *Henry speaks happily to Thomas while lip syncing. Scene 48 *Henry leaves, taking his Express coaches. Scene 49 *Thomas talks happily to his coaches while lip syncing. Scene 50 *Annie and Clarabel shrug. Scene 51 *A pleased Thomas looks at the screen. Trivia *Henry will be pulling his green and yellow Express coach, red and white Express coach, and red Express coach, from Shots 10 to 15, and from Shots 32 to 48. *Edward will couple up and pull Henry's green and yellow Express coach, red and white Express coach, and red Express coach from Shots 19 to 24. *Thomas will arrive, pulling Annie and Clarabel, from Shots 46 to 51. Category:TrainBoy43